mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump Start
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Isabel prepares to end her life | Season = 1 | Episode = 7 | Airdate = February 14, 2005 (USA) December 19th, 2008 (CZE)Jump Start - TV.com | Writer = Melinda Hsu | Director = Artie Mandelberg | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = Coming Soon | Next = Lucky }} is the seventh episode of Season One and seventh episode in the series overall. It originally aired February 14, 2005 in the United States on NBC. Plot After Allison dreams about a young woman who commits suicide by jumping off a cliff, clues from the dream lead her to discover the body of a girl in a ravine. The crime is complicated when the dead girl's boyfriend, Gregg, turns out to be the son of defense attorney Larry Watt who had previously threatened to expose Allison's gift in court. While physical evidence implicates the senior Watt in the girl's death, Allison is convinced that the victim is trying to reveal the truth to her. Meanwhile, Joe is concerned about a colleague's health after Allison has a premonition. Summary Allison dreams of a teenage girl throwing herself off a cliff. Allison discovers that the girl, Isabel, was the girlfriend of Greg Watt, son of attorney Larry Watt, who Allison had a previous run-in with. Both Allison and Devalos are convinced the death was not a suicide. Allison discovers Larry hated Isabel and suspicion falls on him. Larry reveals he was at the scene of Isabel's death but protests that he didn't kill her. It turns out that Larry was having an affair with Isabel and she was blackmailing him. Allison discovers that Isabel was a frequent caller to a suicide hotline. Allison remembers that in her vision, Isabel threw two objects off the cliff before she jumped. She persuades Devalos to order a search at the bottom of the cliff and they find a tape recorder. The tape reveals that Greg set everything up. He dated Isabel as he knew she was suicidal and that if he left her, she would kill herself. Greg used her to blackmail his father, in order for him to get all of his father's estate after he was thrown in prison for Isabel's "murder". Meanwhile, Allison has a vision of Joe's co-worker Brett dying of heart failure. She tells Joe, who is understandably upset. Joe convinces Brett to get a check-up. He has a quadruple bypass operation and everything seems fine until Brett later dies. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Alex Breckenridge as Isabel *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Greg Watt *Conor O'Farrell as Larry Watt *Joey Slotnick as Brett Carter (Joe's co-worker) *Kendahl King as Sondra *Ariana Thomas as Volunteer *Jeffrey Hovsepian as Paramedic *Kurt Strommer as Ranger #1 *Gus Lynch as Ranger #2 *Begona Plaza as Medical Examiner Continuity *This is the second of six Larry Watts appearances in the series. Featured Music :Not available Trivia *In Allison's original dream, as Isabel walks past the tower towards the cliff, she throws an object over the edge and takes five more steps before throwing a second object over. She then takes 13 more steps before arriving at the edge and jumping. In the 'rewind' dream, she is brought back up to the top of the cliff and while still at the edge, one at a time, both objects return to her throwing hand. *After Joe accurately predicts Brett's heart attack, Brett calls him "Kreskin" in his hospital room. This is a reference to "The Amazing Kreskin," who describes himself as a "mentalist" and was a frequent and popular guest on talk shows during the seventies. *The series is set in Phoenix. However, the intersection of Chaparral and Miller Road is actually a residential area of Scottsdale, not the partly industrial area with a skyscraper in the background that's shown in the episode. *Brett calls his workplace "Fortress of Solitude", the headquarters of DC Comics superhero, Superman. References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes